


Sometimes it takes two

by A_Splattering_Of_Paint



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Rimming, Self Acceptance, Selfcest time!, anyways to the good stuff, if its a manifestation of yourself fucking you is it still masturbation?, its getting philosophical in here, twice the haru twice the fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Splattering_Of_Paint/pseuds/A_Splattering_Of_Paint
Summary: To truly surrender to her heart's desires, Haru needs a little help from her true heart itself.





	Sometimes it takes two

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes all you can do to destress on a sunday is writing f/f ass eating.  
> Y'all are welcome.

Her breath hitched as her body was jostled, and Haru’s arm knocked against neat rows of nail polish bottles. They clattered loudly as they fell, one rolling further and hitting the ground, but the noise wasn’t enough to drown out her gasp.

“You’re trembling,” breathed her own voice behind her, honey-smooth, so much darker. There was nothing pleasant or patient about it. This was a lioness, self-assured and knowing exactly what she wanted. No shackles weighed down Noir’s wrists as they did Haru’s.

Her gloved hands tightened on Haru’s hips, digging into her bare skin. Haru couldn’t help but whimper, again, completely at the other woman’s mercy.

At the mercy of herself, her own desires. It was terrifying and exhilarating, leaving her heart stumbling. 

Noir’s fingers wandered down Haru’s skin, pointers hooking in her slip. The way Haru leaned, bent over her cosmetic table like this, felt dirty enough. Noir had pushed up her skirt, baring her to the world, but at the very least Haru had still been clothed. 

She squeaked when Noir pulled, leaving her panties entangled at her thighs. The brush of air between her legs made Haru flush, because it highlighted even more how - how wet she was. 

“There you are,” Noir breathed. “How does it feel? Would a proper lady let herself be pushed over a table and bared so lewdly, mh?” 

Haru gasped for air, the uncertainty of what Noir would do and where her hands would touch next driving her insane. “N-no -” she managed, her own voice embarrassingly high, and so … 

_ Needy.  _

It was the only word that came to mind. 

“A proper lady would never,” Haru whimpered, the thrill of speaking it aloud forcing her knees together, both embarrassed and addicted to the thrill of heat between her legs. The unexpected curl of arousal. 

“You love it, don’t you?” Noir whispered, going to her knees behind Haru. Her breath brushed the curve of Haru’s butt, her, her  _ ass  _ intimately. With a small gasp, she put her forehead down on her crossed arms. Her body was shaking with the strain of the position, but it felt too good. 

Not seeing anything only made it so much more sensual to feel Noir’s fingers brush up the inside of her thigh, ghosting so close where Haru was aching to be touched  _ so  _ much. 

When Noir’s gloves brushed between her legs, Haru cried out, hips jerking, pressing back against those fingers. 

Noir chuckled as she circled Haru slowly, the brush of her fingers torturously light. “You are soiling my gloves, milady.”

“D-don’t call me that -” Haru managed, and thrust her hips harder for more friction, to be touched properly, roughly - 

She wasn’t a lady right here and now, not like this. On display and begging, surrendering not to the one she was expected to, but only to herself. 

“Finally you find your mouth on you,” Noir purred, and pressed her fingers flat against Haru, making her moan as she dragged them backwards, back and away until her wet gloves rested against the curve of her ass again. 

Goosebumps ran down Haru’s spine as she felt Noir’s thumb press between her cheeks, press against - “O- _ oh - _ ”

“It is not your wish to be daintily fingered, is it?” Noir asked, letting go, both her palms splaying on Haru’s ass. “After all, haven’t you done it yourself before, even if you were shy and felt guilty?”

Haru bit her lip, a startled moan escaping her as Noir dug the threat of nails blunted by gloves into her skin. “I will teach you not to be ashamed of your desires.” 

It was a threat dipped in honey, the sweetest promise to be taken apart, and Haru felt herself shake and quiver with anticipation and need. 

Noir spread her cheeks apart, and Haru jerked in place so hard so knocked over a perfume bottle. Her legs spread wider, panties digging into her thighs. There was the sound of straining fabric, and she tried to stay still, but Noir’s breath brushed her - 

“Ah - !”

“How sweet,” Noir cooed. “I haven’t even begun.” And with that she lowered her lips to Haru’s ass, and Haru  _ shouted.  _

It felt so incredibly lewd, to have soft, wet lips press against her  _ there.  _ So indescribably exciting. Eyes squeezed shut she grasped for something, anything to hold onto, knocking over more bottles, the careful order of her life. Brushes and lotions toppled and fell and she was only held in place by Noir’s steady hands holding her upright. 

Haru knocked her forehead into the table when Noir’s lips  _ moved,  _ kissing her, caressing her. All breath shuddered from Haru. She felt herself grow slicker with her arousal, body burning up.  Rational thought gave way to nothing but the feeling of Noir’s teasing kisses, and when her tongue playfully darted out, Haru almost wept.

“Shh,” Noir soothed, the intimate touch of her breath not making it less intense. “Relax. I’ll make you forget your own name and every way in which it has been made small.”

And her lips pressed back against Haru, open-mouthed this time. A thrill ran down Haru’s spine, anticipation alone making her knees shake, her voice slip from her. 

And then Noir’s tongue softly, gently prodded at her. Again, again, until it pushed past resistance, pushed  _ inside  _ Haru. She whimpered, so aroused she wished to touch herself to release the pulsing ache between her legs, but she couldn’t move.

With every soft movement of Noir’s tongue, Haru grew more dazed. Her mouth fell open, panting shamelessly, knuckles going white as she tried to hold on to the table. It was too much and not nearly enough. Noir kept caressing her, taking small breaks to soothe Haru, to tell her to relax. 

And Haru did, she did. The feeling was so unlike anything she had ever felt before, the hypnotic, wet drag of that tongue spreading her open more and more with patiecene and insistence. Pushing deeper, deeper yet inside her. 

There was no worry left in her, no space to wonder whether this was right or wrong. Only lust overwhelming all of her, pleasure setting her alight. Haru obediently offered herself to Noir and was rewarded by being serviced this way. Knelt to, and steadily fucked by her tongue. 

The world shrank down to nothing else, Haru’s whole body coiling with the intensity of her desire, and Noir picking up pace. Humming against her, mouth pressing against Haru with force as she forced her tongue as deep as it could go.

Haru cried out, her body jerking. She was so wet that she felt it dripping down her thighs, and Noir did not let up. Her fingers spread Haru’s cheeks apart again, inching closer, and Haru whimpered as she added a slick thumb along. Stretching her wider, wider.

She was in a daze in the end, unable to do anything but endure the sweet torture. Be spread wider and wider, until two thumbs held her apart for easier access. The table was entirely messed up from her desperate fumbling for anything, and she felt ready to sink to her knees and beg for mercy.

She was so achingly close to release, and yet, with no touch to ease her across, she found herself only yearning more and more. “Oh, god -” she gasped, panted. Her voice was wrecked, sounded foreign to her own ears. “Noir -  _ please -”  _

And as if compelled by Haru’s begging, Noir eased away from her, withdrawing her hands and mouth, leaving her empty.

Haru whimpered, but Noir lifted to her feet. “Did you think this was all?” she breathed, pressing down over Haru. “Be ready for more, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oho! What else does Noir have in store for dear Haru?  
> Find out next time on 'Some people??? Write ass eating???? To cope????'


End file.
